


Spy Missions (or Jemm and Bucky have Unresolved Sexual Tension)

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a mission Jemma knocks on Bucky's room in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy Missions (or Jemm and Bucky have Unresolved Sexual Tension)

There was a knock at his door and Bucky pushed off the sofa and padded towards the door, rubbing his hair as he went.

When he opened the door a bright smile welcomed him. “Agent Simmons, does the Director know you are out of bed knocking on men’s doors in the middle of the night.”

"No," she said with a sly smile.

Bucky stepped back and allowed her to step him.

"Yours is bigger."

"Wouldn’t you like to know." She looked over at him with a glare, but a smile tugged at her lips. Bucky only smirked and walked back towards the sofa. "I’m the one staying up to watch the targets movement and plan an their extraction. I should get the larger room."

As he sat on the sofa again Jemma walked over towards the window and peered into the scope. “He’s sleeping.” Jemma stood and looked at him. “You aren’t doing anything.”

Assassin or not, Bucky was still pretty good at extracting someone, which was exactly what he had been up to, and she knew that. She smiled haughtily as she teased him and walked closer.

As she looked down at the table, a computer and an array of pictures and papers scattered, she sighed. “So when are we doing this?”

"Two more days," he said and flickered his eyes over her body. Jemma looked cute in her simple loose pants and t-shirt. She looked like she should have been in bed, his bed. That thought made him frown. They hadn’t gotten that far yet, there hadn’t been time. Their relationship at this point consisted of two weeks of stolen kisses and breakfast, lunch or dinner over work. Sometimes with other people, but Bucky tried to avoid anyone else now that his relationship with Jemma and progressed to where he wanted it to be. Anyone else was just interrupting his time with her.

He leaned forward and grabbed her hand to give it a tug. She looked over at him and smiled slightly. “What are you doing here? I thought good little scientists were supposed to be asleep in their beds.”

"You know of my terrible sleeping habits," she said and came to stand in front of him, "and this is probably our only time together for a couple of days."

Bucky wouldn’t argue with her reasoning. He sat up and curled an arm around her hips to pull her closer. She leaned against him, settling her arms over his shoulders and looking down at him with a smile with her hair hanging around her face. Sometimes she looked so sweet and innocent it broke his heart. “Middle of the night, hotel room. Sure your safe?”

Jemma cocked an eyebrow. “I’ll have you know that I have a will of iron.”

"I have a cybernetic arm," he pointed out and she laughed softly.

"Fancy electronics will get you no where."

"I have a terrible sad story that spans 70 years."

"You’re not getting pity sex either."

"You are cruel," he said softly, her lips already brushing his own. When they met her hands slid into his hair and held him close. Bucky tightened his arms to pull her flush against him and grasped one of her knees to draw it on side of his thigh. Jemma came willingly, and as he settled back again she brought her other leg up to straddle him and settle on his lap.

Moments later he was hard and she was whimpering into his mouth as she ground herself on him. For a moment he wondered if both there wills might break. Then an alarm went off, signaling movement. Bucky cursed and and glanced at the screen for the video feed and then turned back to Jemma. “When we get home from this long ass mission I am taking you to bed and we aren’t leaving it for days.”

"Agreed," she said breathlessly. "I have my heart set on multiple orgasms and being unable to walk."

"Damnit Jemma," he cursed her and grasped her waste to set her on the sofa. "You can’t talk to people like that," he said and leaned forward to monitor the screen.

"I thought you liked it."

Bucky turned his head and looked at her with narrowed eyes. She sat there with her legs crossed, looking prim and proper as if she hadn’t just put multiple images of what he’d do to her into his head with that one comment. “Don’t sit there looking innocent. You talk dirty.”

"But I’m English, so no matter how crude I speak I still sound proper."

Bucky rolled his eyes and looked back at the screen. “I can see the English haven’t changed in seventy years.” She slapped his arm, but he only smirked as he watched the feed.

For some time they sat in silence, with a yawn here and there from Jemma. Finally, there target went back to bed. Bucky sat back against the sofa and looked over at Jemma who was now curled up and resting her cheek on the cushions.

He grabbed a blanket he had thrown to the side. “Come on.” Jemma yawned again as she scooted over to him. Moments later they were sprawled on the sofa with Jemma half on top of him. He pressed a kiss to her hair and curled his arm around her waist.

"This is our first time sleeping together," she observed tiredly.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Jemma looked up at him with an amused smile.

"Good things come to those who wait," she responded, her lips turning up into a small smirk.

"Says the woman with expectations of multiple orgasms."

"I’m sure your up to the job."

Bucky felt his fingers itch to grab that damn woman and roll her over to show her exactly what he wanted to do to her. Instead she yawned and settled her cheek back onto his chest.

Bucky watched as she fell asleep. Again, his heart hurt a little just watching her. It had been to long since he’d had any time emotional and physical interaction, at least on a romantic level. Jemma didn’t understand how much it meant to have her want to be with him and sleep next to him with her body curled around his.

He sighed and pressed another kiss to her head before attempting to sleep.


End file.
